Step Forward Without Hesitation
by NaniMok
Summary: Hinata reflects back on her cousin's words. A Neji appreciation story.


_Step forward without hesitation._

Neji's words. Hinata remembered how his silky, warm voice, always so comforting, never failed to give her the confidence she needed. And she had really needed confidence when she was younger. She had spent so much of her youth worrying if she would ever be good enough for her clan and equally, had spent so much of her youth looking down ashamed as her clan frowned with dissaproval. She was never any good, they said. She was not as strong as her cousin. She was not as smart as her cousin. She was not as suitable as heir as Neji would have been had Neji been born to Hiashi. Yes, they affirmed, she was never as good as Neji.

And Hinata agreed. She couldn't compare to her cousin back then and she never would be. Neji had accomplished so much, done so many things that no one else could do. It was thanks to Neji that she was able to become stronger. It was thanks to Neji that her confidence grew and she blossomed as a person and as a fighter. It was thanks to Neji that she was able to fight in the war and it was thanks to Neji that she had survived the war. Hinata will always be grateful of that. Everytime she feels the heat of the sun warming her skin, everytime the wind touches her cheek, everytime her feet padded accross the earth, she will always remember. It was all thanks to Neji-niisan. And she was particularly grateful for today as she stood beside one of the people she loved.

Hinata turned her head and observed her companion. He had really grown tall the last couple of years; the top of her head only coming up to his nose. He had also let his hair grown. The dark silk locks flowed behind him, reaching his waist. He chose not to tie it today and Hinata didn't mind. His untied hair reminded Hinata of one of her most cherished memories of Neji. Hinata remembered the time she was ill and had asked to braid Neji's hair for fun. Her lips quirked at the thought of how her stoic cousin, with his rigid and straight cardboard posture, grudgingly sat still while Hinata and her sister weaved purple ribbons into his hair. Of course Hinata compensated for it after her sickness had passed by making him his favourite herring soba. Which brought her back to the source of heat between her palms. Brimming with warmth was also a bowl of herring soba, Neji's favourite food.

Fondly, Hinata bemused how Neji was always like that to her though. Always willing to do anything to please her. Hinata in turn had tried harder to become stronger. Not only at fighting but as a person. Hinata dilligently trained herself to become someone worthy enough to stand beside him and smile at him. Someone worthy enough to make him proud. Someone worthy enough to carry on his legacy for Neji, as Naruto would say, was one of her most precious people.

Hinata's eyes then move from the face of her companion and the sharp features that adorned it to the rest of his body. She noticed how he was looking down instead of up, how his shoulders were rigid and hands stiff. She noticed his eyes darken in sadness and the spots of anxiety which touched his face and she moved to comfort him. She shifted the soba and let her hand brush strands of his hair away from his face. She softly reminded him to step forward without hesitation and he smiled as all traces of nervousness left his being.

He took the bowl of soba that was offered, kneeled down and placed it infront of the head stone.

"Hey uncle Neji," he said, "Dad is still at Suna so it's just me and mum visiting you today. He was quite sad that he couldn't come but he still wishes you happy birthday though, especially since this is your big fortieth. I also made Jounin yesterday like you did when you were my age and my friends..."

As her son chatted on, Hinata smiled. When she named her son after her cousin, she only hoped that he would grow up to be like her cousin. Although she chuckled at the thought of Neji seeing someone who looked almost exactly like him having the loud, brash personality of her husband as opposed to Neji's cool, reserved personality. Neji would take one look of her son loudly gobbling down his third bowl of ramen and shake his head at how much he resembled his father. Hinata knew for sure, however, that Neji would have approved of her son's driving determation. Her son never stopped until he had his stance right, until his chakra was flowing the way he wanted it to, until he could see to great lenghts with his byakugan. Yes, her son never gave up and because of that, her son would carry on Neji's legacy and Neji would have been proud.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan." Hinata said softly.

"Thank you for everything."


End file.
